Lord Sauron
Lord Sauron was once a Maia teached by the Valar. He left their side and became the rebellious Vala Morgoth's second-in-command and best pupil in the dark arts. After his old mentor fell, Sauron regrouped the orc armies under his banner and became the second and most powerful Dark Lord ever to exist on Arda. Second Age Sauron used his dark powers to create the One Ring, a ring made to enslave the elves, men and dwarves. He fooled the three races into helping him perfect them and once his work was done, he revealed his true nature. His Mordor orc war bands began burning down the cities and villages that resisted his malice, until the Last Alliance marched against his forces in Mordor and fought at the slopes of Mount Doom. Lord Sauron himself arrived on the battlefield and killed the King of Men called Elendil, before attempting to kill the king's son Isildur. This attempt ended in a failure, as Isildur took up his father's broken sword and cut Sauron's finger with the One Ring, thus Sauron's body was destroyed, but his spirit endured. Third Age (The Quest for Erebor) Sauron's spirit retreated into the the North, in the old fortress of Dol Guldur where he regained in time his full strength and from where he called upon the dragon Smaug to take over Erebor. While Smaug awaited his master's next move, Sauron put the orc hunter from Gundabad known as Azog in command of his armies in the Misty Mountains.When he sensed the time had come, Lord Sauron resurfaced in the guise of the Necromancer and secretly sent Azog with an army of Guldur orcs to kill the dwarven company sent by the wizard Gandalf the Grey and to take Erebor. Sauron not only wanted Erebor for the golden treasure, but for it's path to the fallen kingdom of Angmar. If the kingdom of Angmar returned all most important lands would easily be sieged and conquered. But the White Council managed to force Sauron and the Nine into leaving Dol Guldur and they returned to Mordor. Once back to his dominion and after learning of his lieutenant Azog's failure, Sauron began once more to breed hundreds of Mordor orcs in the land's pits and to rebuild his tower fortress of Barad-dur. Third Age (War of the Ring) At some point after the Quest for Erebor, the wizard Saruman lost hope of victory against the growing darkness and secretly pledged Isengard's allegiance to Lord Sauron. Sauron used Saruman as an agent in the White Council, while his orcs began searching for the One Ring in the river of Anduin where Isildur had been killed long ago. Sauron soon received word from his devious agents that the One Ring had been in the possession of the creature Gollum and Sauron's forces moved in to capture him. After his Mordor orcs tortured Gollum in Barad-dur, Sauron found out that the creature had lost the Ring to the hobbit Bilbo Baggins in the Shire, so he let the creature go and sent the Nine to get the One Ring and slay the bearer. Saruman meanwhile trapped Gandalf the Grey in Isengard's tower of Orthanc and told his master about it. Sauron then ordered Saruman to make him a new army, one that would be led by the wizard in order to prevent the nearby kingdom of Rohan from helping Gondor in it's fight against the darkness's forces. He personally sent a large number of Mordor orcs to help Saruman breed the Uruk-hai orcs in Isengard's caverns. Sauron then told the Balrog of Moria known as Durin's Bane, one of Sauron and Morgoth's ancient servants during the First Age, to wait for the newly rescued Gandalf and the Fellowship of the Ring to enter the mines in order to kill them and recover the One Ring. However, Durin's Bane and the Moria orcs were unable to stop them from escaping. Saruman sent a band of Uruk-hai scouts led by Lurtz to capture the ring-bearer and bring them to Isengard, as he planned to personally give them over to Sauron and be rewarded for his loyalty. Sauron himself sent another orc band to make the Uruks hurry up with the prisoners, however the orcs were all killed by the Riders of Rohan at night near the Forest of Fangorn. He later ordered Saruman to destroy the devastated Rohan by calling in an army of Uruk-hai to strike at Helm's Deep. The army managed to successfully siege the fortress and to breach the gates, but they were defeated by the reinforcements led by Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, and Prince Eomer. After Saruman's death, Sauron prepared another huge Mordor orc army to eliminate the kingdom of Gondor while Rohan could not help and put his deadliest servant and Captain of the Nine, the Witch King, to lead the foul creature legions against the Gondorians at Minas Tirith. The battle ended in the favor of the Free People as the Witch King and his men were killed during the skirmish. The Dark Lord found out that the ring-bearer and his companion had passed into Mordor in order to reach the place where the One Ring was made and where it could be destroyed. However he was challenged by the heir of Isildur, Aragorn, into fighting at the Black Gate. Sauron accepted and once his emissary, the Mouth of Sauron was killed, sent forth his army. While the men of the West fought off rank over rank of Mordor orcs and Olog-hai, the ring-bearer managed to fulfill his quest when Gollum in his attempt to take the One Ring for himself fell into Mount Doom's rivers of fiery lava where the ring was destroyed. Sauron sensed as his end came and how helpless he was as he watched himself fall with his tower of Barad-dur after which his physical form exploded and his spirit was sent into the Void. Category:High spirits Category:Dark Lords Category:Evil overlords Category:Morgoth's army Category:Sauron's army Category:Mordor army Category:Isengard army Category:The Dark Powers Category:Servants of Morgoth